An optical module comprises a photoelectric device, a functional circuit, and an optical interface terminal, etc. The photoelectric device comprises a transmitting part and a receiving part. Simply speaking, the primary function of an optical module is to carry out photoelectric conversion. Electrical signals are converted into optical signals at a sending terminal. The optical signals are transmitted through optical fibers and then converted into electrical signals at a receiving terminal, thereby enabling the transmission of information.
When the optical path of an optical module is designed in free space, it is generally necessary to incorporate optical components such as an optical circulator, a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) device, and a demultiplexer, etc. As a result, a relatively long optical path is often required to satisfy the design requirements for the optical module.